


温柔的雨声

by anliye



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anliye/pseuds/anliye
Summary: 意识流有，短完





	温柔的雨声

虹村修造不喜欢下雨。

 

并不是因为下雨会让一切变得湿漉漉的，也不是因为下雨就不能在室外打篮球。他不喜欢雨天的一切原因——都是因为赤司征十郎。

 

他第一次见到赤司征十郎就是在一个雨天，赤发的少年走进篮球部一军的训练场，外面是雨声和雷鸣。

虹村修造没去捡起地上的篮球，他擦了一把汗，看着这个后辈——赤司露出一个温和有礼的微笑。

“前辈您好，我是新入一军的赤司征十郎。”

“啊啊，我听说了。你好，我是虹村修造，现任帝光篮球队队长。”

他握住了少年的手，第一次觉得外面的雨声很吵，很让人烦躁。

 

  
虹村修造和友人走在美国的阳光里，天气正好，他眯着眼睛，却看到了天际角落的阴云。

“修造，去打街篮吗？”

“不了，下次吧。”

他裹紧衣服，恍惚着回忆起了很重要的事情。今天是，冬季杯决赛的日子吧。

 

  
“加训结束了？”虹村注意到了擦着汗走进来的赤司征十郎，看了看外面已经十分阴沉的天气。

这是要下雨吧，他这么想着，已经不自觉地开了口：“要下雨啊，赤司你带伞了吗？”

赤司征十郎翻找了一下，虹村修造看见他叹了口气。好吧，果然是没带——这种时候自己应该好好地起到前辈的作用。

“和我一起去车站吧。”

在路上，雨渐渐变大。一把伞撑不起两个人的雨，虹村索性把伞大半挪到赤司那里，自己左边的手臂全部淋在雨中。

“虹村前辈……”

“没事的，你别淋湿了，这样还淋湿我可是会生气的。”

赤司征十郎沉默了一下，他伸出手，悄悄扯住虹村的袖口。

“不会淋湿，走近一些就好。”

虹村修造的心跳漏了一拍，赤司的声音缥缈地几乎被雨声掩盖，他第二次觉得伞外的雨声聒噪不已。

 

  
翻看比赛回放的时候，虹村想起来自己初中时代，还未长成就枯萎的初恋。

所有的一切似乎都和雨，还有赤司征十郎有关。

父亲的病已经很严重了，不得不举家前往美国为父亲治病提供支持。这种时候虹村修造开始困扰自己的心事。

总觉得不知道怎么和赤司说啊，自己要走，离开日本，诸如此类的分别的话语。

无法出口，亲手让好不容易生根发芽的初恋枯萎在阴暗的地方，真是难事。

他握紧了手。

窗户外面开始飘起雨，他看到赤司征十郎走进来。“虹村前辈。”少年音飘进虹村修造的耳畔，解开了他心头缠绕的藤蔓。

暂时，先这样吧。

 

  
“虹村前辈——外面，又下雨了。今天，不小心又忘带伞了。”赤司征十郎略带歉意地说着，虹村修造随意地揉了一把赤司的头。果然很好摸呢，细软的发丝，带着洗发露的清香。

这是他第几次没带伞了啊。

“没事。这几天总是下雨，所以我讨厌雨天。今天我也没带伞，也要在这里等咯——等雨停了再回家吧。”

赤司征十郎靠着办公室的窗户，虹村没多想什么，径直走过去站在赤司身边。他递给赤司一个小袋子。

“这是什么。”

“不要管他是什么，拿着就好了。”他再次揉了揉赤司的头。

“谢谢虹村前辈。”赤司征十郎抿了抿唇。“我知道的，前辈的事情。”

“果然……不过这也是没办法的。”

赤司征十郎抬起头，虹村修造猝不及防撞进他眼底的暖意，呼吸一窒。

“那……送给前辈一个回礼吧——闭上眼睛。”虹村感觉到赤司周身的气势一变，他闭上了眼睛，暗自担心赤司的情况。

然后一个带着温度的吻落在他的唇上。赤司征十郎宣言一般的话却敲开他的内心。

“我是拥有前辈初吻的人吧。”

那之后不久，虹村修造就离开了。

 

  
他想起赤司的宣言。

 

是的，你是啊。

 

虹村修造摸了摸自己的唇，屏幕上的赤司让他无比心疼。

外面开始下雨了。

 

  
“喂，您好。”

“赤司……”

赤司征十郎一愣，他不知道虹村修造为什么这种时候会给自己打来电话。他是看到那场比赛，还是……

“后天有时间吗，去帝光中学一军篮球馆门口，现在是休假，应该没什么人。”

“唉……好。”

 

赤司征十郎撑着伞站在雨里，他隔着雨雾看到了小跑过来面带焦急的黑发男人。雨声渐渐变大，虹村修造把赤司征十郎抱了个满怀，揉着他的头发。

“我都知道了，对不起啊，赤司。”

“那个笨拙的礼物，还有用吗？”

赤司征十郎觉得自己的脸上滴满了雨水。他只能把脸上的潮湿都蹭到虹村修造的胸口。

“有用，我一直都留着……”

雨声也变得温柔。

 

  
赤司征十郎那天回到家，打开了袋子。

里面躺着一张卡片，一把伞和一个领夹。

他不明白虹村为什么会送一把伞给他，他翻开卡片看到文字，脸却红了。

 

“我喜欢你，赤司，不过不要着急回复我。等国中之后，某一天我们再见，你带着这把伞来吧——可别一直忘记带伞，日本的阴雨，很多的。”

 

 

挂断虹村的电话，赤司把尘封的盒子找了出来。里面躺着那把伞和那只领夹，外面的雨声扰乱了他的思绪。

 

不过这次，所有的一切总算没有被雨声覆盖。

 

 

end


End file.
